1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system, a radio communication device, a radio communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as represented by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantages such as high flexibility of equipment. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-283590, the wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of groups of radio communication devices which are an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point.
A use frequency in the wireless LAN system is typically set autonomously by a master unit or set by a user. Then, in the wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11, a radio communication device that intends to make a new entry into the system detects a use frequency of a master unit and makes a connection with the master unit by the detected frequency, thereby forming a group of radio communication devices. Note that a radio communication device can detect the existence of the master unit and the use frequency of the master unit by sequentially sending probe requests using a plurality of available frequencies and receiving a probe response sent back as a response from the master unit.